Just few decades lesser
by Dani5151
Summary: the final episode is a little plain for my taste, so here's my version of ending. Lauren turn herself fae again！Sacrifice is always needed. BoLo!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE： English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

In this room, it was once filled with life, filled with laughter, filled with love, filled with stories, happy or not. But now when Lauren entered the room, it is so lifeless and silent. Oh maybe not, there is still a beeping sound constant in the background, reminding a person still lying on the bed, unconscious. Bo. Team Bo had found out the cure, along with Kenzi's arrival, they just have to wait until the cure grow into full shape. But it is too slow. The succubus in Bo can't wait that long, within 48 hours, she is going to starve to death.

Lauren come to the edge of the bed, she can't help the moist accumulated again, making her eyes red and heavy, she readjust the IV line, checking vital by the beeping machine that shows Bo is weakening every minutes. She kneel beside the bed, hand reaching out for the sleeping beauty in front of her, touching her pale face, sobbing silently. "What if we are not fast enough to save you, Bo? Please, just come back to me.. come back to us, then do your chi suck thing and cure yourself" she whispered. Then she heard a pair of heavy heels approaching, she immediately withdraw her hand and wipe her tears away from the tired face. She doesn't need to turn back to know it is Kenzi. When the depressed foot step come to a stop, "huhha, or we can call another succubus to.. you know.. pour some chi to her? Like we can find one now?" Kenzi chuckled ironically, "Bo, Dr. Hotpants is turning crazypants, wake up now, you really can't miss it!". This make Luaren scoffed with a tired smile, "Kenzi, it is just to stimulate her subconscious, okay? And even there is a succubus in town, we won't be able to..." Lauren trailed off with her mind going somewhere. Everyone in the house had not slept well for a few days, worrying about Bo and the soon-to-be-ended world. Kenzi understand that, they haven't had much communication for a while anyway, that including Dyson, Tamsin, Mark, and Vex downstairs, waiting for the slowly growing little insect to turn into a cure in a painful speed. So she just move and kneel beside the half crazy doc to get a good look of her BoBo.

Suddenly, Lauren snapped out from her sciency world and hold the little goth's hands in a lightning speed, she almost missed the hands though, it startled the goth a little. But Lauren never give her a chance to react, "Kenzi!" "Kenzi! You are the smartest person in the world! How can I never noticed it until now!?" She hold her hand so tight and started shaking them up and down, with a bright smile pulling up the lip, and cried out the hopeful tear. Kenzi was stunned without knowing what had just happened, "yeah, I told u so" she react plainly, but by the sound of Lauren's discovery, she feels the hope warms in her heart, of course it sound so good to know herself being the Einstein in this crazy world, but she also know that there is always more in that scream, because she is the Kenziest Kenzi.

Dyson, of all people with the heightened senses, no doubt noticed every single changes in the house. So he rush into the room to see what's the catch. The doctor mode's on, "Dyson, can you please find two healthy faes and bring them in?" "What's wrong, doc?" Tamsin asked anxiously with her head peek inside the room and hands holding the little life in her tummy. Lauren let go of Kenzi's hand and stand up with such exciting that cause her a little light headed. She wasn't sleep well or eat well in a few days now. But she ignored it and announce the good news that can't be wait another nano second.

"It is the succubus!" Lauren screamed.

"You mean Bo?" asked Tamsin.

"No! I mean I know where to find another succubus to share chi to Bo, and so her succubus self can cure the disease!"

"You mean Aife? She is died, Lauren" Dysaon said reluctantly.

"No, I am! I mean I can turn myself fae again and with a single touch, I can be the succubus! All we need to do is to breathe enough chi into her system to activate her succubus self, then..."

Before Lauren finished her sentence, Dyson is on his way, he can't wait for his new task to get done, "Great! Should I get more? Bo is definitely starving." "Do I need to get some for you? Do you need refill?" He is now focus only on Bo's recovery, is not caring how many people need to sacrifice chi, their life essence, in order to save Bo, and he is ready to give his chi without a doubt!

"No, no need for me. Just bring be me to the compound and get the serum, then we can get them on the way back" There is something Lauren haven't mentioned to them, they don't need to know that anyway. As long as Bo survive, she told herself.

There had been side effects every time she uses the fae power, the cells in her system seem to be destroyed by the fae gene when part of the cells turn in to other species of fae, they attack the original cells. Which will lesser her life span. But as long as she doesn't change into other fae very often, the cells can last longer than human cells, which mean she may not age much within a century or more. But the longer she use the power, the shorter life span she left. She found this out when she turn back to human not long ago. And the on and off experiences of transformed-fae had cost her a decade of her life. She sighed internally.

The two of them then waste no time and get moving and left Vex and Mark to protect the house in case of any attack. A pregnant Tamsin and unconscious Bo are under the eyes of KenzI. No one can get to her family before she bleed out the last drop of alcohol-mixed-blood.

According to Lauren's theory, if she need to turn her transformer cells into succubus and to breathe enough chi into Bo to activate her, she will only get to stay conscious for 30 seconds max before she pass out, because of the cells attack own cells thingy. She can try to get more chi before she start giving, but that doesn't help much, because she is not succubus and she has no vessel for large amount of chi, as she is not designed to content chi, she had come to noticed this when she tried it with Bo during their shower moment. It feels like long time ago. She sighed again. They end up hit two faes and one human unconscious and drag them along back to the crack shack.

Lauren had injected herself the fae serum once she got into the car before they went looking for to the chi suppliers. She put another serum into Kenzi's hand once they meet in the Bo's room. "Kenzi, I want you to listen carefully, this" she pressed the syringe deeper in too Kenzi's hand, "is the de-fae serum, once the process is done, i..i might pass out, and you need to inject me with this"

"Lauren, you are not going to die, are you?" Kenzi sound worried. Lauren smile a little, bitterly,

"Kenzi, Bo need us, this will work, and I will survive, just don't let any fae touch me within the next 3 hours before the de-fae serum fully run through my system, okay?"

"What will happen to you if they touch you? Are you going crazy bitch or something?" Kenzi try to joke a little.

"Haha, it is a long story, but it will be like turning into succubus and wolf at the same time, pretty much a crazy bitch? hmm" Lauren lower her head down and smile sadly.

"I won't let anyone touch you.. and.. it sound weird.." she pouted.

At the same time, Dyson carry the still unconscious chi-bag-human by his shoulder and put him right beside the bed as Lauren asked. And then follow with the two unconscious faes lying against the far wall, ready for Bo to feed once she come back to earth. "All ready?" he is now turning to Lauren, and all the other Team Bo's members are also gather in the room, waiting anxiously.

Lauren take a deep breath, "Yeah, just to clarify, if we success, Bo will need to feed; if Bo couldn't come back to us, at least we can buy her some extra time so she will be able to sustain until the cure ready." Everyone was holding their breath while Lauren walk toward Bo and kneel down between the bed and the human, Kenzi follow her right behind. She hold the human's neck upright, then put the other hand on Bo's, immediately, she feel the changes happens in her body, take a long breath out, she bring her mouth to the human's and start pulling the chi to make sure her body content maximum amount of chi, the put his head rest at the edge of bed, he seem fine, because Lauren couldn't take much. She then turn to Bo, focus very hard to push out the chi and giving it to Bo in full force, as much as she can. That is around 10 seconds passed, Lauren is now looking pale and sweating and weak, she felt her heads begin to spin, but she can see the colour is returning back to Bo face, it works! Lauren waste no time and turn to the human and refill the chi again, this time take a little longer time, to refill her part of depletion as well. It is like swimming, head up and down the water level, breath in and out for gas exchange.

Mentally count down the time, it left about 6 seconds, Lauren haven't get full from the human but she cut it and turn to Bo anyway, Bo need to be activate before her brain decide to shut down for a while due to the cells self-destruction, before she pass out, and she know it is just a little more away from the threshold to activate Bo, she just need to push until then. With her weakened body and little amount of chi, it is harder this time to push the chi out into Bo, but she is out of time, she squeeze her hand tighter over Bo's hand, another hand touching Bo's cheek paying all the effort to push every last drop of chi she able to push, at the very last second, while her world spinning up and down, she think she saw the succubus's blue eyes shine open, the pair she has missed so much. And Lauren passed out. The hand on Bo's slip away, and her whole body drop on the floor. "Lauren!" "Bo!"

The moment when Bo, the sleeping beauty, woke up from her long sleep, all she can feel is the hunger in her, craving for chi and sex. Dyson react fast and throw one of the unconscious fae to the bed. Bo's engine started by the succubus instinct, she start feeding like the man craving for water in the dessert. Dyson stay in the room while everyone went out of the room and follow to Kenzi's bedroom while she is now dragging the fainted Lauren by armpit and use all the energy to pull her up into the bed. "Lauren is going to be okay right?" Mark asked. Others just stand there. Kenzi pull out the syringe Lauren had given her earlier and start administrate it for her. No one saying anything after that. Tears have shown its own, all Kenzi's face. She sit at the edge of the bed, noticed the headboard-bang-wall sound is now started, she sigh in relief, "Bo is alive again, Lauren. Don't worry, rest now." as she take the blanket and tuck her in.

Bo is now healthy and well, sitting in Kenzi's bedroom, holding Lauren's hand. Kenzi had told her everything that she had missed while they sit there and wait for Lauren to come back from her "rest". She only told to not let any fae touch her within the 3 hours, Kenzi even extended it to 5 hours just in case. But Lauren never tell her when will she wake up again. Lauren is now human again, they had tried to attach the beeping vital machine to her, but end up giving up since they don't know how to read the result anyway. Bo tried her succubus enthral ability to get some reaction from the new sleeping beauty and even tried to give some chi to her with no avail, getting no reaction from Lauren, only her chest up and down evenly.

It has been more than 12 hours since the event. Mark and Vex had cleaned up the bodies in Bo's bedroom, Dyson also rest well to be able to move around. Everyone are waiting in the living looking blankly at the television which was now telling the news about the chaos that is happening around the city. Except Bo, who is now hugging the doctor so tight until she choked and struggle to breathe, it is when the doc finally wake up from her long "rest". Tamsin even tear up a little and insisted that was just because of the hormone during pregnancy. Lauren is still very weak and paler than ever but she was trying to hug Bo as close as she can, although there is no much energy to use. On the other hand, the succubus has her strength come back in full force, she carry Lauren back to her bedroom to rest, so she can lie beside her instead of sitting at the single size bed of Kenzi. They had read Trick's will in Bo's bedroom, sitting in circle, sharing the silent tears and the love of Trick. Bo is still grieving, there is no sign of hope in her eyes, and Lauren takes it all in.

Lauren's condition does not get better, she still look pale like a sheet of paper, and she is so weak to even go to bathroom. The cells self-destruction has shortened her life once again. If she is lucky enough, she may still celebrate Tamsin's baby 1 year old birthday. But she doesn't think she will be able to get back to her previous state, even science couldn't fight it, she is become a liability now, no matter she want to admit it or not. So, report her current condition will make no good in this situation, therefore she keep it to herself, not willing to worsen Bo's very edgy mental health. After the lost of Trick and Aife, Bo spend more time with the gang, watch movies, play cards, making small jokes, or even just sit there and having each other as company, she need to feel the family again, and she can tell the bond between them is stronger. They know they have to face the war soon, they can't just hide in the clubhouse forever, but they also want this moment to last a little longer.

The gang decided to go out and get some edible stuff other than alcohol and look for health food for the doc and soon to deliver Tamsin. They need to stick together and watch each other back preventing Hades' attack. On the other side, Bo, Tamsin and Lauren stay in. But of course Hades chose the right time to attack. He get Tamsin, to be precise, baby in Tamsin, Bo's sibling, to replaced Bo, he said. "Dr. Lewis, it looks like you already got a ticket to visit my theme park very soon" he added, then disappear with Tamsin before Bo and Lauren could react.

Bo is beyond piss now, he took her family members again, she is definitely going to save them and bring them back this time, kick his bloody ass and throw him to his . own . theme . park. No one mention about Lauren sickness. In fact they all knew the human's life is getting shorter, just that they couldn't bring it up, they are not ready to admit it.

Bo called the gang to meet in the club house, and the doctor brain is planning something big. While they waiting the gang to arrive, Bo, is now sharpening her sword furiously, Lauren is so worry about Bo and Tamsin now, she know the plan has to be done, so she start, "Bo, you need to calm down, if we want to bring Tamsin back, we need a plan, we can't just burst into nowhere in this state." And Bo loss her control "Yes! In this state Lauren! I can't even protect Tamsin! Hades took her, and the fact that you are dying, and we can't do anything to help other than sitting around! I can't loss anyone of you anymore, I can't loss you, Lauren, I can't.." Bo is now crying and hugging Lauren's lap. Lauren is lying on the bed the whole time, "we will bring her back, Bo, we just need a plan, and I have one coincidently, as I always have" she is trying to lighten the mood a little, but Bo doesn't give her any chance though, Bo's hand caress her pale cheek "and do you plan to save yourself anytime soon? Lo" Lauren bring her hand up to her cheek and cover Bo's, smile bitterly "I guess I am just live a few decades lesser.. Bo, listen to me, we are always one step behind your dad, we need to take action.. and there is the plan.." ignoring the succubus concern, there is nothing she can do anyway.

When the gang reached, "What the hell with this smell? Bo!? Tamsin!? Hotpants!?" Kenzi, they are all alerted by the smell of gasoline, "it is weird.. Bo and Tamsin are not here, I can hear and smell that .. and Lauren.. Lauren" before Dyson can finish, the fire spread furiously, literally everywhere. "is upstairs and.. I can't find any heartbeat of hers" he swallow down the building lump in his throat, the tear didn't make out from Kenzi's eyes, because the fire is killing hot, the tears just evaporated. "bring her down, we are leaving" Kenzi said flatly, but the building start to collapse and they found the horseshoe and Bruce break in and bring them out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I keep most of the scene similar, so you can refer back to the shows when I skip most of the descriptions while it is the same scene. Enjoy!

2 hours before the fire

Bo went to her father as planned, she need to stay strong. For her family, for the world, humans and Fae. As much as she understood how important her role is in this situation, she still couldn't convince herself that she actually agreed to Lauren's suicide mission, she still couldn't get rid of the horror that induced by the proposal of this whole plan. But to save the world, she have no choice, as long as Lauren keep her promises, then she will endure the pain, she will wait until the end of the chaos. So, she left Lauren in the crack shack with their intense hugs and kisses and goodbyes. "You can do it, Bo!" "Keep your promises, Lauren, come back to me, and.. I love you.." "I love you too, now go!" And Bo wiped the tears away and feeling more determined than she ever had. She will not fail!

Before Dyson and the group back to the house, he received another called from Lauren, and were given another task to get done, which cost them another 2 hours later to get back to the house. "The situation must have gotten worse, who will add sub machine gun in a shopping list?" Kenzi rolled her eyes with worried. By the time they reached, Dyson stopped abruptly at the front before enter, his face look confused and worried. "What's wrong, wolf?" The Mesmer sounded concern. "..nothing...just weird.." Dyson murmured.

Present

When all of them came out from the burning house protected by the horseshoe, with Dyson carried a lifeless Lauren, "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" It is all they heard from Mark, while the rest of them still under shock of what had just happened. Since Bruce was called to save them, they understand that all these must had been arranged and planned, they trust Bo had made the right decision to finally take action instead of hiding. But what they don't understand was what happened to Lauren? She wasn't burned, probably was killed by accumulated smoke. Of all the bad things happened around her, she survived it all but died in a fire?!

"If this is what Bo's plan, she must have wanted us to be hidden from Hades, we need to move.." Dyson clear his throat and finally snapped out from his confusion, "Let's hop in my super awesome Mesmer's caravan then" said Mesmer.

At the same time, Bo and her father were watching the house burning into dust by the furious fire. With the coldness on her face, yet her hands were clenched into tight fists. It is the last memory with the crack shack. They saw Team Bo were running and crying for Lauren, everything looked so heart breaking. The lifeless body was the one amused Hades the most. Lauren was his daughter's love, by killing the doctor to gain his trust, smart move, "poor little human doctor, tsk tsk, well done my lovely little girl, we can have the rest of them later, I have plans.." he tap her shoulder, but Bo shrug it off, "lovely?" She scoffed, "we don't deserve love, you taught me this, remember?" Then Bo started laughing in a psychotic, wicked, non-stop way, and Hades joined her. She use the evil laughter to cover the aching in her heart, it is too much pain watching that state of Lauren she couldn't breathe, "it is just temporary, Bo" Lauren's promise repeated in her head again and again.

"Kenzi you need to calm down and breath" In the caravan, Vex was driving the caravan and at the back of the car, Dyson lie Lauren down and started searching something from Lauren's pockets. "What are you doing, D man?" He keep searching until he found what he was looking for, then held it up to show to the other passengers. It is 3 syringes with bloody red color liquid in it, and there was a paper written in elegant handwriting

 _To: Team Bo_

 _By any chance if I come back to life, inject one of the attached syringes into my system, it is Bo's blood to keep my team BO membership. Tie me up and keep weapons away from me before that._

 _To answer your question, Tamsin is captured, we can't let Hades hurt her and get the baby, me died will help Bo gains Hades trust, and save them, and save the world. Remember the prophecy about Hades will rise the death army? That will be my cue to come back. The syringe is just in case I lose myself._

 _Be safe and see you guys! Trust in Bo, we can pulled it through!_

 _Lauren_

"Lauren was telling me to find the horseshoe before we get in, she knew my heighten senses can hear her even from upstairs, she said she will be died in few seconds later and asked me to find the answer in her pockets." "Really!? I, Kenzi, will never understand how the fuck the brain of a genius work. You better run when you wake up, Lauren, or I swear I will definitely kick you smartass off" she was looking for any things to tie Lauren up. Dyson was staring at the syringes "why three when she only need one?" then he stand up to put them in somewhere safe.

On the roof top

Bo had found the chance to "kill" Tamsin with her succubus kiss. Hades brought her to the roof top, showing her the Pyrippus map, and the city that still rock and roll. What Hades did next was totally caught her off guard, he locked her up with the hell shoes, forced her to drain chi from the whole city.

"You could never out run me, Bo. You think you can fool me? I know you didn't kill Tamsin, and poor doctor she sacrifice for nothing, I still don't trust you"

"Then why you were playing along?"

"Because I need you, with me, to bring the new era! If you don't drain the city now.. I will make sure the people you love, stay in hell" Hades threaten, "..suffer" he whispered. "FYI, you can be an actress if you want, your acting skilled is amazing!"

"No! Don't you dare touch any of them!"

Hades started suggesting the name, " Trick?..Aife?..or ..Lauren? Who should I start first? Hahahaha..."

"I say NOOOOO!" the rage burned white hot from the bottom of her heart, she let herself loss control and start pulling chi from the whole city, there are things that need to be done, she note to herself to return the chi back once this whole shit-uation is over. Bo started to feel more and more powerful and the strength feels unlimited. This is what she want, what she need, to fight Hades, to save the world. She closed her eyes, and she sense the presence of Tamsin, it can only mean she haven't back to Kenzi and the others, Bo couldn't sense their presence, she assumed it must be the horseshoe that is protecting them. So, take precaution not to suck from the wrong person, then she stopped when she felt the echo from the empty vessels.

Turned to Hades, her eyes are now burning bright blue, as if your eyes might burn if you stared too long into them. The hell shoes are now released, she stepped down and stand beside her father, looking at the map. "Shit!" Bo mentally kicked herself, the map wasn't complete by the stream of chi, and there is still a corner waiting to be filled.

"You know, no matter how hard you try to save them, I will destroy them.", and he continue, "the Guardian of the city, RISE!"

"What had you done?" Bo watched in horror.

"When a man died, their souls are under my control, and I can rise anyone from death and make them do anything I want. Their mind will under my control, and now, kill the rest of the crew that you couldn't" he smirked. Bo is now on her feet, running to find the team, there is no way she gonna let them get hurt again.

In the caravan

Vex slammed the break to the end while the car in front of him suddenly loss control and hit the tree at the side and blocked his way. It alerted the others, they came to the front and saw every cars happened to have the similar scenario and people who were walking beside the road fell to the ground unconscious, and chi were pulling out from their mouth, all toward one direction, Bo. They decided to run toward the direction, hope that they will be fast enough to back up Bo. They located the building before the chi stream disappear. But they were stopped by a huge group of cops, who were pointing the guns toward their van. That is when Tamsin showed up with her power fully on and scared the cops unconscious again.

"Damn! That is so cool!" Mark still haven't recover from his all in awe face while she finally enter the van. "OMG TamTam! We were so worried about you! Thank God you are safe." Kenzi hugged Tamsin so tight and ignored the bulging tummy that was blocking her to get closer. "Damn! I was thinking to put the submachine gun in good use." Marks sighed reluctantly. "Hey partner, welcome back" Dyson was sitting beside the lifeless Lauren the whole time, he was waiting the moment that he can take action since those died-cops were alive again one minutes ago. But there is no sign of life in that body beside him. This remind him of Flora, the woman that he couldn't save long time ago, she had the same face of Lauren, like a twins, maybe they were relative or something, he think. He felt like he owe her, now he is determined to help Lauren. "Holy shit! What's happened to her?" Tamsin fighting her tear to back down, Valkyrie don't cry. They passed her the paper Lauren left, "You are the one told me that I will never be alone, don't you dare be the first to break your words, Lauren, and my baby need a midwife."

Then there it is, the troubles never stop coming, now the Elders standing in front of the caravan, "Give us the baby!" and then they heard someone banging the door. "Kenzi open the door! It is me!" "Bo!", they hurried opened the door while Vex, Mark and Dyson went down to stopped the Elders. "Don't kill them, no one die, okay?" asked Bo. Vex was so excited to try how far his power can reach, to find out his limit and he manage to control half of them, let them throw away all the weapons in their hand, Dyson and Mark take the front line trying to knock them unconscious, while Vex turn to the others.

In the van, after Bo greet the girls with hugs, she is now bending in front of her love, "Bo, there are a lot of people came back to life, I assumed Hades had called them to rise, but why haven't Lauren wake up like them?"

"Hades can choose who to rise, apparently he haven't choose Lauren."

"What do you mean haven't?" Tamsin asked.

"We planned to make a scene in front of Hades let him believe that I was trying to gain his trust to save you all, but I let him saw you guys carried Lauren's body together, so when he want to kill you all, Lauren will be the best to rise and finished the work. And now Hades want my sibling in my new stepmom so badly, it makes her the perfect person to hand over the baby once it is delivered, we just have to wait."

"I .am .not .married." Tamsin emphasized.

"But what if he didn't, don't you think the plan is too risky?"

"If it didn't work out that way, Lauren had Plan B. My blood can team you up and make you all be loyal to me because I'm the granddaughter of Blood king; she think that if my Dad can rise the death, so can I."

"Oh my Fae… you guys are crazy.." Kenzi still couldn't wrap her mind around this piece of information. She then move to sit beside Tamsin at the back seat.

"And..and..if all these didn't work out.." Bo swallowed hard, "she said after the story of Flora, she believe in reincarnation, the heroes went to Valhala, and bad guys went to hell, then where are those who were not either of them?"

Suddenly, Tamsin is screaming in pain, the baby chose this time to come, she squeezed Kenzi's hand so tight it almost break. As if on cue, Lauren started stirring around, "Give me the baby.." Lauren tried to sit up and found herself tied up. She struggle to let loose but her body was weak before she dead, "Give me the baby..", she still looked as pale as the time Bo left her in the house, and now of course the body is still very weak to move. Bo acted fast and injected her blood into Lauren.

Few seconds later, "Bo? It works.." she is out of Hades control now, the tears flow out from Lauren eyes, Bo hugged her closely, and released the tie, then Lauren was distracted by Tamsin's screaming. "And you saved her. You did it, Bo! I am so proud of you!" they both chuckled when they heard Kenzi shout "Need some help here!" desperately. Bo tried to help Lauren up, but Lauren was on her feet for her surprise, "I think your succubus blood healed me too, let's go, and welcome the new family member." Giving each other the eyes thing.

"Can you guys quit acting like an in love teenage just for a while? Mommy is actually trying to give birth here! ..Argghh..AARRGGGHHHH..!" it is not Tamsin who was screaming, "Tamsin, you need to breath, breathe in , breathe out, and relax just a little before my hand broke.. Yes! Good! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out..". "I promised I will come back to you" Lauren smiled before she turned and attended to Tamsin.

Outside the van, they are still fighting the Elders, they really are strong, no kidding. But Bo trust them can handle it, what made Bo come outside is Hades, she felt him approaching. After chi suck the whole city, she really felt stronger and felt like she will be able to defeat her father, and she did! She force Hades back to where he came from, she couldn't just killed him, it will mean Mark will die too, Hades was the reason Mark's still alive with his hand print, and that's the reason Hades still alive too.

That is when Bo heard the baby crying heathy and loudly across the road, Bo stand up from the ground, Mark and Vex were busy moving the bodies to side of the road, looking at the bodies around, this is not the city she recognized, it is not the environment she wanted her sibling to live, she return back the chi to all and every single body that she was taking from. Then she rush back to the caravan, remember of Hades words, "All Valkyries die in childbirth", and she saw a very weak Tamsin with a baby lying on her chest.

"It is a baby girl" the doctor announced.

"She is so tiny and tammy." Kenzi is in awe.

"Tamsin, how are you feeling?" Bo concerned.

"It's my time." Tamsin said weakly.

"Her vitals are dropping.." the doctor informed sadly.

"All Valkyries die in childbirth." Dyson repeated the nightmare.

"Please, stay here." Bo wanted to hold Tamsin but don't know where her hand can put on, she look so fragile and feels like even a wind can break her into pieces. She had already lost Trick and Aife, she almost lost Lauren too, and she wasn't ready to loss another one just yet.

"Don't cry for me, I am not dying. For Valkyries, it is called rising." She move her hand to her baby girl. The last word she said, "Dagny".

And the Valkyrie start breaking into billions of stars.. but.. there is always a but..Yes..but.. Dagny started stirring around and her tiny little hand reach out and hold her mommy index finger with the blinding light before Tamsin fully disappear. The stars fell back down, with a baby lying beside Dagny. The blinding light dimmed and left two sleeping babies on the backseat.

"You .are .fucking .kidding me.." Kenzi cursed with happy tears.

"Holy shit, a twins?" Vex rise one of his eye brow while he and Mark just enter the caravan in the perfect moment.

Back to the Dal, they saw the two coffins that were moved to here before Bo burned down the clubhouse. That's why there need the 2 hours extra, it is never about the submachine gun. Pity Mark and Kenzi, they were pretending using the gun in all position like a kid before there reach the clubhouse. Bo come to the coffins and opened up the covers, "Trick and Aife, RISE." Then Lauren quickly injected the syringes into them while they started to wake. Their fatal wounds started to heal almost immediately. They had renew the blood in the syringes before injection, Bo's power has been expanded since she chi sucked the whole city, a lot of senses and abilities seem to be unlocked, even after returned the chi, it just seem like a collapsed alveoli waiting to be filled again. Her blood are now stronger. Finally, the faemily is whole again. Now, they only need to worry about Hades return, they will make sure Mark got a new hand print from Dagny before they end Hades life for good; then Kenzi and Lauren, the short life humans, if reincarnation is real, she hope they will be fae in their next life. They even joked about what will happened if Lauren turned into a guy and were gay again, how Bo gonna deal with it? There is only one way to find out.

Tomorrow, will be a new day.

NOTE: Thank for reading until the end with me, it means a lot to me. My first fanfic is officially done! Yeah!


End file.
